zoboomafoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PurpleParrots7
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zoboomafoo The Nose Knows page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 14:52, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Jesus Christ, can you just let us have a little fun? Why not make a new Zoboomafoo wiki of your own? As a genuine fan of the show, I could HELP you do it if you wanted to. Just name it something like "The Zobooland Database" and have the IP address be something like zobooland.wikia.com? Just a suggestion, because this wiki was already in poor shape before we got here. Superwomanbeater5 (talk) 23:26, September 21, 2018 (UTC) superwomanbeater5 I don't have any sockpuppet accounts? I can make a Zoboomafoo wiki FOR you if you want, how does that sound? I'll even copypaste the good articles here, like the episode synopsis pages. Shoot me a civilized conversation about why I can't have fun before freaking out, man. My writing is twenty times better than yours. Grow a pair, I'm a fucking highschool student messing around and you've got to be at least twenty. Talk it out like a man, thank you. Give me proof. Give me a shred of proof that I have sockpuppet accounts. That's like saying every soldier is the same person. They do the same thing, right? Here, I made a Zoboomafoo wiki FOR you. https://zobooland.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 Happy now? I can even copy-paste some of the good pages or write my own. I'll even make you an admin, so we can sort this out! I'm actually a fan of the show, like I suspect you to be. Best of luck to you, Superwomanbeater5 (talk) 23:35, September 21, 2018 (UTC)superwomanbeater5 Please, be mature. I can't prove my age, you can't prove yours. I want to settle this. You're the only person who really uses this wiki unironically. I made a new one for you, too! I want to drop this. Please, please stop being immature and talk to me calmly about what I've done wrong. Best regards, Superwomanbeater5 (talk) 23:39, September 21, 2018 (UTC)superwomanbeater5 How can we solve this? I'm not trying to be a jerk. I genuinely just want to have some fun, and this is a genuinely fun writing exercise for me. It's not hurting anyone. If anything, it's making some people laugh, even if it doesn't make you laugh. Reach out to me with a well-written, calm answer, and we can talk this out. I don't want to start a feud. Thanks for understanding (I hope), Superwomanbeater5 (talk) 23:45, September 21, 2018 (UTC)superwomanbeater5 I know what I'm doing too. You're the only one with a problem with this. I'm trying to compromise, I spent genuine hours writing parody articles and I don't want that erased. I've made a new wiki, on top of that, because this one is cluttered and without admins. I'm trying to do you a favor here. I'm even trying to apologize. Even if you don't find this funny, many people do, and it's not hurting anyone. Yours truly, Superwomanbeater5 (talk) 23:53, September 21, 2018 (UTC)superwomanbeater5 https://zobooland.wikia.com/wiki/Zoboomafoo_%28Character%29?venotify=created Take a gander. Here's what I've done so far. Sorry about my (clearly satirical) name, Superwomanbeater5 (talk) 00:00, September 22, 2018 (UTC)superwomanbeater5 I'm not Harrison, by the way. I KNOW of him, but I haven't actually seen anything he's done. Isn't it a little bit sad that you can't let people have fun on a wiki one person actually uses? Ponder what you're doing; think long and hard. After doing so, I want you to go to the nearest McDonald's, walk up to the register, and say some magical words. Are you ready? The magical words are "I want to apply for a job". X'habhumaphu (talk) 15:21, September 22, 2018 (UTC)a You're quite obviously mad about Zoboomafoo. If you weren't, you would have no problem with what I'm doing. X'habhumaphu (talk) 21:21, September 22, 2018 (UTC) On top of this, MrLeap has been editing the vandalism down to a halt without shooting me a message, and he provides clear and thorough descriptions of why he's deleting or changing it rather than throwing a fit. You can't even do your own job right. X'habhumaphu (talk) 21:22, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Happy early fourteenth birthday, Wesley! I personally know this vandal and his cohorts, Redcoolhax and Clamk at my school. I am not friends with them, but I know that they are older than 14 years of age. I am 15. Also, they are three people, about my age, and the reason behind my monthlong absence on the FANDOM Wikis. I mainly contribute on the IP address that they used for their crimes. Please, if they ever vandalize again can you not block them on that same IP Address that I use for my innocent contributions and just block or get their accounts deleted? Thank you! Esharp24 (talk) 18:56, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:24, April 17, 2019 (UTC)